


Replacement

by dragonofdispair



Series: Roads [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>movieverse. optimus, scorponok and christmas music. somewhere, some higher being is laughing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own the rights to transformers, or any of the transformers characters. i don't own the rights to any christmas carols either -- though to be honest, i don't think *anyone* owns the rights to christmas carols.
> 
>  
> 
> warnings: ummm...cuteness? there isn't even any swearing -- not even transformer-swearing

Well...this was awkward.

He could just *imagine* the reactions of the other Autobots when they saw this. What was he supposed to tell them? "He followed me home. Can I keep him?" Ironhide would fritz.

Optimus Prime gave a nearly subsonic rumble from his engine and shifted on his axles. His current passenger responded to the half-threatening, half-exasperated sound with a soft mechanical churr and cuddled -- cuddled! -- more securely into Optimus's cab.

Primus, this was undignified. Maybe Ironhide wouldn't fritz -- he might just fall over laughing. Optimus's engine growled again; Scorponok churred like one of those organic felines humans kept as pets.

Ratchet would laugh too. Ratchet always found amusement in any not-a-medical-emergency misfortune to fall on his comrades. Worse...the CMO might choose not to help him with his predicament.

Scorponok twitched, moving his legs closer to his body and pulling his tail from where it hung out the passenger side door to curl tighter. Optimus, preoccupied with contemplating the inevitable utter *destruction* of his dignity when the others saw him like this, didn't notice that the scorpion's tail had hit the 'ON' button for the radio until it was too late.

The Decepticon curled up in his cab gave a series of contented clicks at the the sound of the soft Christmas carol and settled stiller than he'd been previously. Only the soft, intermittent whirring of a fan somewhere in his mechanical body interrupted the human female voice crooning out the words of "Away in a Manger" as he slipped into recharge.

For a weighty moment, Optimus, not really comfortable with the thought of the Decepticon being so comfortable, considered turning the radio off. But then he thought, Scorponok would probably rouse himself to turn the music back on. The thought of the metal scorpion shifting and twitching like he had when he'd first climbed into Optimus's cab and additionally *poking* at his interior in an effort to find the radio controls...Optimus shuddered in his armor. Scorponok gave a low chir-click of sleepy protest to the movement.

Scorponok was recharging in his cab. And there was nothing he could do about it. Scorponok -- a *Decepticon* -- was recharging in his cab and there was nothing Optimus could do --

"What the --?"

Startled, Optimus turned his attention and scanners from his interior to where Captain Lennox and Ironhide had just arrived. Anger interrupted, he amended his original thought:

This was *very* awkward.

fini

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Scorponok / Optimus Prime / Awkward


End file.
